Inquiry
by Winter Blake
Summary: One shot. This story takes place after season 3 episode 1. Wallace had an idea where the conversation was going and wanted to avoid it at all costs. It had been painfully obvious from the start that Piz dug Veronica. Poor guy. He had no idea just what he was getting into. LoVe obviously. Only rated T because of one swear word.


**Authors Note- So this is my first ever _Veronica Mars_ fic. I just started watching the series and I'm totally obsessed. I just started watching season 3 so if I don't know if Wallace ever did talk to Piz about Logan on the show but I decided I wanted to write a story where he does. Anyway this takes place just a little after season 3 episode 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Veronica Mars_**

Inquiry

Wallace had just been sitting in his room doing some reading for a class when Piz came in.

"So your pretty good friends with Veronica, right?" Piz asked as he collapsed onto his bed.

"Hello to you to," Wallace muttered having an idea where the conversation was going and wanting to avoid it at all cost. It had been painfully obvious from the start that Piz dug Veronica. Poor guy, he had no idea just what he was getting into.

"Come on dude, answer the question," Piz said looking nervous.

Wallace sighed as he put down his textbook. "She's my best friend. Why you asking this?"

Piz looked down, suddenly very interested in his hands. "So I don't know if you could tell but… I really like Veronica. But I saw her with this guy earlier, do you know if their serious?"

Wallace looked straight at him and said deadly serious, "Dude don't even think about it."

"Think about what?"

"Trying to get with Veronica!"

Piz looked slightly hurt, almost like a kicked puppy. "Why? Do you like her?"

"What? No, she's my best friend. But dude seriously, don't mess with Veronica, or Logan will probably go after you."

"Logan?"

Wallace sighed. "Veronica's boyfriend. I though you said you saw him."  
"I did."

"And you didn't recognize him?"

"Should I have?"

_Oh this poor naïve boy. _Wallace though to himself, shaking his head a little.

"Her boyfriend is Logan Echolls," when all Wallace got was a blank stare he went on to explain, "son of Aaron Echolls."

"The movie star who was accused of murder."

"Yeah. Do you remember that Lilly girl I told you about? Veronica's friend who was killed?"

"Yes."

"That's who he killed."

Piz stared at him in shock for a few seconds. "Veronica is dating the son of the man who might have murdered her friend?"  
"Actually he _did_ murder her friend. He also tried to kill Veronica."

"This Logan guy must be a pretty nice guy if Veronica is willing to over look all that. So is it serious?"

Wallace snorted. "Logan is not a nice guy. He's a… psychotic jackass as Veronica once put it. Seriously dude if you mess with him or Veronica- definitely Veronica- he will come after you. He will beat you to a bloody pulp and not even bat an eyelash."

"What?"

"You don't mess with Logan unless you're stupid or know how to defend yourself. Do you want to know what happened when I first met him?"

"What?" Piz asked wearily.

"He was bashing in Veronica's headlights."

"He did that? Why would she go out with him then?"

"When I brought it up to Logan once he called it foreplay."

"So that was his twisted version of getting a girl to like him? And it worked?"

"No. He bashed her headlights because she put a bong in his locker when the school was searching for drugs."

"She did what?"

"Their relationship is… look dude I don't even understand it myself. All I know is you do not want to try and get in between the two of them."

"So once again, are they serious?"

"Yes dude, their pretty serious. And no matter what their always going to get back together. Seriously Logan could commit murder and Veronica would eventually come back to him. Well… actually when he was accused of murder she _stayed _with him."  
"He was accused of murder?" Piz exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was all over the news. He didn't do it though."

"And you're sure about that?"

"To be honest I don't get into his life much, but Veronica says he didn't do it and that's good enough for me. Veronica, Logan and Weevil figured out who did it anyway."

"Weevil?"

"He used to be the leader of a biker gang. He's Veronica's friend."

"And Logan's too if he tried to clear Logan's name, right?"

Wallace once again snorted, and tried to hold back a laugh. "They hate each other. The guy that was killed was apart of Weevil's gang. They had been beating up Logan the night the guy was murdered."

"Why were they beating up Logan?"

"They thought he killed Lilly."

"I'm confused."

"Yeah…. our lives are kind of complicated."

"That's an understatement," Piz laughed. "So has Veronica been with Logan long?"

"Um…" Wallace scratched his head, "kind of. On and off since junior year. They weren't together again until after graduation, and they haven't broken up yet."

"Ah ha! _Yet_. So you think they'll break up?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But they'll get back together again."

"But maybe they'll break up and then I'll just-"

Wallace cut Piz off exasperated. "Haven't you been listening to a thing I've said? Don't fuck with Logan Echolls or you will get burned."

Piz smiled. "I think I'll take my chances."

"Doesn't the dude scare you at all?"

"Well a little… I saw him Taser a guy."

"And that wasn't enough to scare you off?"

"No not really. I want to date Veronica, not Logan."

"Look Piz you're a cool dude but Veronica loves Logan. I don't think she even realizes how much she loves him, but I do. I've seen her with all of her other boyfriends and she hasn't loved any of them like she's loved Logan. I don't think she could love anyone like she loves him."

Piz laughed. "You act as if their soul-mates or something. Their just two people who dated in high school. They'll probably get over each other soon. You can't hold onto your high school flame forever. Besides Veronica is a really nice girl and Logan sounds... crazy. I don't understand why she would stay with him."

Wallace buried his face in his hands. "I give up," he moaned. _Oh this poor poor soul. He has no idea that his heart is going to get broken._

**So was it really bad? This is my first ever one shot and I'm really nervous. I wrote this pretty quickly but I was fairly please with the story, even though it is pretty short. Anyway please R&R I love feedback :) **


End file.
